crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal
Crystal. That's the name we call her. Her hair is long and snow white with blood stains in it. Her known powers are regeneration, teleportation, and great strength. She is blind, her eye color being a crystal blue, hence her name. She has murdered 173 people other than the 83 she killed on her 10th birthday. Each person was killed in a different way. The one similar thing about each victim was they're eyes, teeth, and nails(toe and finger) were gone. The reason for Crystal's insanity is very well known. It started when she was 4. Crystal was born to a rich family. She was the only child to take after her beautiful mother. She was the youngest of 6 and was by far the least cared for. She had raven black hair and shimmering ocean blue eyes. She always had a stuffed snow leopard with her, she named it Artemis. One day, Crystal was out playing. Her parents neglected her, as did her siblings. No one saw her being forcefully shoved into a dark van. The people who kidnapped her did so for ransom money and Crystal believed her parents would save her. They didn't even care. For six years Crystal was experimented on and tortured. Over the course of her time there her hair became white as snow. One day, her torturer decided to torture CATS and force Crystal to watch due to her unusually extreme love for felines. She cried and screamed in horror at the sight of this. Cats being tortured, skinned, tazed and other ways that cannot be described. "Don't like what you see? Than don't see at all!" The man then blinded Crystal with a flashlight that was meant to be used only in extremely dark places, and the girl lost her sight. Somehow she can still see, no one knows how but she does, in some way. After watching tapes from security cameras, we saw a few ways Crystal was tortured. One way was she would be dunked into a tank of water and pulled out before she died. This happened daily. She was whipped twice a week, electrocuted in some way every other day, and other things too horrible to say. After being tortured and experimented on, she would be thrown back into her room. Her room was nothing but that. A dark, cold room. She would spend the day either sleeping or crying. She was fed once every four days(a day old sandwich, sour milk, and bitter fruits). A few months before the incident, Crystal switched from crying to being silent. She would just sit there, staring at nothing. The silence lasted a few days before it became insane shrieking and laughter. Then it happened. The 'Incident.' It was Crystal's 10th birthday. A man came in to get Crystal, but she was no where to be found. He looked around and she jumped him, ripping his hair out. "How do you like having YOUR hair pulled?!" She yelled(referring to how she was always dragged out by her hair). The man tried to pull her off, but she grabbed a baton like item from his utility belt and jumped away. She then began to beat him with it. She beat him, and beat him, and beat him until he was bloody and half dead. She was laughing the whole time. She then grabbed his pocket knife and cut a deep line down his torso, and slightly pulled the skin apart. The man's screams echoed through the room. To kill him completely, Crystal took his tazer, inserted it inside the opening in his stomach, and flipped the switch. The man couldn't even scream. He was dead. Crystal then proceeded to RIP his torso open and pulled his organs out. By the time she was done, she was surrounded by blood. She laughed and giggled, playing in the red pool of blood and insides. She decided to keep a memento, so she pulled out his eyes, teeth, and nails. This is what she did to all fifty adults and all thirty-two children that were in the building. After this, she went home. Her hair was blood-stained and her face was proud. She was unaware of the fact that she looked like a spirit. She was pale due to never seeing sunlight, had long white hair which was filled with blood-stains, and her ocean blue eyes became a crystal color, almost white. Her family looked at her in horror and disgust, rejecting her completely. This broke the last piece of sanity in Crystal's heart. Her family hated her. She was unwanted and unloved. There was only one thing to do. Kill everyone in the house. At night she snuck inside and began with her siblings, going youngest to oldest, then her parents. She did the same to all of them. She cut off their limbs and turned them inside out. She saved their eyes, teeth, nails, and hearts. She stapled their insides to their bodies after she sewed them back together, inside out and boneless. She hung them all from a giant willow tree in front of their house and attached their bones all over the outside of the house, each bone was painted in the blood of the body it used to reside in. This day marked the beginning of Crystal's murders. Within four years, crystal was able to kill 258 people other than her family and kidnappers and other children from the facility. So far, only one woman has survived, but Crystal allowed her to live. We interviewed the woman, asking her what happened the night of the encounter. This is the story we were told by Mary, the unlucky survivor. Mary and her son, Thomas, were walking home from the park. It was night and they were alone. Thomas ran off into the trees, claiming he had seen a rabbit and Mary followed behind. By the time she had caught up to her beloved son, they were deep in the forests and completely lost. While they were wandering around, they came across a clearing, and in the middle of the clearing was a shockingly beautiful girl. She had long white hair with what seemed to be red splotches. Mary passed it off for hair dye since so many teens were doing odd things with their hair. The girl had pale skin, like that of a porcelain doll. She was sitting down, facing away from them. Her dress was a silver color and when the girl stood and walked towards them, it dragged behind her. "What a handsome young boy. What might your name be?" She asked, her voice was soft and gentle, yet it made the hair's on the back of Mary's neck stand on end. "I'm Thomas! I turned seven last month!" The girl patted Thomas's head, her arm covered in what seemed to be scars from needles, and she smiled. It was pleasant and innocent, yet bone chilling. It was a smile like the Cheshire Cat's. When she looked Mary in the eye, pale crystal eyes pierced her soul and Mary screamed. She knew who this was. Before Mary could run with Thomas, Crystal grabbed him and held him by his hair. "Stay and I'll let you go free." Mary reluctantly sat down, leaning against a tree, not knowing what was going on. Crystal tied Mary to the tree and grabbed Thomas again. "Go against that tree. Spread your arms out and face the tree, not me. Don't turn around at all and I won't harm your mother." Crystal giggled hysterically as the boy did so, scared for himself and his mother. When Mary saw Crystal pull out a bow and two arrows, she began to scream for Thomas to run, but it was too late. Crystal shot an arrow and it pierced Thomas's hand, attaching it to the tree. She did the same to the other hand, laughing maniacally. "I heated the arrows up so the wounds won't bleed as long as you don't pull them out or struggle too much~" Mary watched in horror as her son cried and screamed in pain. Crystal smiled her Cheshire Cat smile again, only now all the previous innocence was gone. "How old did you say you were Thomas~?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet tone. Thomas was barely able to whimper out the word, "S-Seven..." Before crying harder. Crystal skipped to a bag that was hidden in a bush and pulled out....a whip. "Seven lashes then~!" She cackled. Mary had to watch as her son screamed in pain and agony with each lash. Once that was over, the whip was bloody, and Thomas even more so. Crystal laughed and licked up the whip a bit. "Don't worry. That wont kill you~" She laughed. She went back to the backpack and pulled out duct tape. She went to Mary and taped it over her mouth. "I can't have you crying and screaming like that when you aren't being hurt~!" She giggled. She went to Thomas and got three pieces of tape, each about 5 inches long. She pressed them down on Thomas' blood soaked back and went and got what looked like a water bottle from the bag and came back. "See this bottle? It contains vinegar, lemon juice, and salt~!!" She smiled. She then RIPPED the tape from Thomas' back and DUMPED the full bottle on the wounds. Thomas let out scream after scream. "Don't worry~! You're almost done." She forced him to drink a liquid that apparently made it so he would live a bit longer. "After this, you'll be allll doooone~!" She cackled. She then gouged out his eyes, pulled out each of his nails, pulled out his teeth, and cut out his heart. Thomas, was gone. Mary shook, cried, and screamed in terror. Crystal came to her after putting Thomas's eyes in a jar filled with other eyes, his teeth in a tooth jar, and his nails in a separate one(filled with bloody nails). She had taken Thomas's body where Mary couldn't see it and did God knows what else she did to it. Crystal sat by Mary, pulled out a knife, and carved her name in Mary's arm. "You get to live, as promised." She smiled. She untied Mary and carefully removed the tape. Mary was so shocked that she couldn't move. "Oh~! Here's Thomas back~!" With that, Crystal dumped Thomas's insides, skin, and bloody bones on Mary. Mary screamed, threw up and ran away crying and screaming. "Happy Birthday Mary~!" She laughed, this laugh was blood curdling and showed how insane the girl really was. That laugh has haunted Mary's dreams since then. Crystal had known it was Mary's birthday and knew how much Thomas meant to her. She had planned this all out. She allowed Mary to live, but at the price that she had to live with the memory of her son being tortured and killed and his torn apart body being dumped on her. The day after that had happened, Mary and her husband had heard a noise outside. When they went out, they saw Thomas's skin, insides, and bones all over their house, but what they paid the most attention to was their son. He stood there, smiling at them and he was transparent. A ghost. He only said the words, "I've been saved." before disappearing. We now believe that Crystal attacks people for a reason. What that reason is we have yet to find out. Thankfully, she wrote the name of her next victim on a card in blood. And who gets to be the next victim? We look forward to watching you scream as your innards are pulled out. Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT